


An Unexpected Distraction

by ghostofasmile



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Male Solo, Other, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofasmile/pseuds/ghostofasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p><p>Caskett (+ OC)</p><p>Castle finds a old sex tape between Beckett and another girl.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I interpreted this prompt as 'Castle finds the tape on his own and watches it on his own'. My apologies to the prompter if that wasn't the intention.
> 
> I haven't posted any fic since my forays into Harry Potter fanfic about 12 years ago, so if this sucks then I'm sorry. This is unbetaed.

He doesn’t mean to snoop. 

He’s actually supposed to be writing. 

He’d been sitting at his desk since Beckett left for the precinct. All he’s done is staring at the blinking cursor. Typing one sentence, then another. Deleting everything all together. He sighs and gets up, feeling antsy. Castle runs his hands through his already disheveled hair and paces his office. He thinks about calling Alexis to see if she can do lunch, just to clear his mind, but thinks better of it when he looks outside and notices it’s raining.

He can’t actually be bothered to go outside.

He thinks about texting Beckett and takes out his phone.

There’s an unread text from her waiting. 

_Are you writing?_

He groans and puts his phone on his desk. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s not, but he doesn’t want to lie either. He leaves it be for now, hoping he’ll be able to answer her truthfully in an hour or so.

Castle feels amped up, the impending deadline and tiredness a curious combination working together to make him focused and nervous at the same time.

Maybe he just needs to go to the gym to release some tension. He nods to himself, already feeling better for making some sort of decision and turns to the bedroom so he can change.

Since Beckett moved in completely they’ve been working at making this place hers as well as his. Between his writing deadlines and her job, however, there’s still some unpacking left to do. There’s a few boxes still waiting to be opened here and there. Castle loves seeing the evidence of her presence everywhere. Loves having to share his space with her now. Even if it means that half of his closet has been taken over by her. When he goes hunting for his gym clothes, he notices one box for the first time, on the bottom shelf. It’s a small shoebox, with the lid only half on.

He doesn’t mean to snoop. He really doesn’t. But when he takes a closer look at the box and lifts the lid, he notices the video tapes.

The sight fills him with glee. He didn’t know Beckett had tapes, and he wonders what’s on them. He expects home videos she got from Jim, maybe, and doesn’t feel too guilty for forgoing his work out and grabbing the box to put it on the bed for closer inspection. He is a writer after all. He needs to know what’s in it and he doesn’t think Kate will be truly angry with him for giving in to his curiousity.

He picks one of the tapes out randomly, promises to himself he’ll just watch the one, and reads the tag on the tape.

_Kiev - Sofia_

He’s heard stories of her semester abroad in Ukraine, but she hasn’t mentioned any Sofia. He contemplates whether to leave this be. It _is_ an invasion of privacy. But his curiosity gets the better of him, and anyway, if she left them in the closet, it can’t be anything she doesn’t want him to see, right? So he takes the tape to his office, hunts for his camera and connects it to his laptop. He settles down on his desk chair, props his feet on the desk, pops the tape into the camera and waits for his laptop to open the file.

When he presses play he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he knows it wasn’t a younger Beckett in black lingerie, bending down and giving the audience a nice view of her cleavage. He doesn’t recognise the bra she’s wearing. It’s black lacy thing, flimsy and nearly see through. She’s obviously adjusting the camera as she’s talking to someone in a language he doesn’t understand. She quirks an eyebrow at the camera and bites her lip in the process. In the background he can see a bed, but not much else.

“Sofia?” Beckett calls out, and even her voice sounds younger. Kate gets up and turns around, rewards the audience with a beautiful shot of her ass as she wanders out of the frame with a grace she must have always possessed. A grace that still floors him from time to time.

The lacy underwear she’s wearing has nothing on the sets she’s wearing nowadays when they’re in for a little fun, but it doesn’t matter. She’s wearing a black thong with a tiny black bow at the back. He can see the dimples in her back as she moves away from the camera. When she returns he can see the tiny piece of underwear at the front is barely any fabric at all, but it leaves something to the imagination and Castle can feels the blood rush through his veins as he sees she’s dragging someone else behind her into the room.

There’s no doubt what this is, when he sees the other woman trailing behind her, also stripped down to her lingerie.

He casts all morals aside. He can’t look away now.

“Get on the bed,” the woman says in slightly accented English. Beckett moves away, out of the frame, and the woman - he guesses this is Sofia - saunters up to the camera and disappears behind it.

The angle changes and seconds later Kate is back in the frame, coming into focus, sitting crosslegged on the bed. She is gorgeous in black and white. Her hair in waves that reaches her shoulders, a length he has always liked on her. Sofia walks back into the frame, and both women giggle quietly as she crawls onto the mattress on all fours towards Kate with a feline grace. Castle hears Sofia ask, “Are you sure?” and he can see Kate biting her bottom lip in that all too familiar way and then she says, “Wasn’t this my idea?”

Sofia - still on hands and knees - lifts one shoulder nonchalantly and says, “Just wanted to make sure.”

Kate smiles coyly and husks, “Kiss me.”

Castle is not sure he’s going to actually survive this.

He likes to think he’s not like any other guy. That he respects his girlfriend and women in general. But he will not - and cannot - deny the fact that watching his wife kissing another woman is totally doing it for him. He’d like to reflect on the why of the human mind, but decides that now is not the time for deep thoughts and decides to focus instead on the way Kate reaches for the other woman, how she grabs the back of her head to pull her closer and lets out a small moan.

Sofia pushes up closer and Kate unbends her legs and moves backwards to sink down on the pillows behind her. As she does, Sofia nudges one thigh up between Kate’s legs and Castle’s cock twitches at the little moan of pleasure Kate utters at the added pressure. Her hips rise slightly, seeking more friction. Sofia chuckles and peppers Kate’s jaw with kisses and then moves down to her neck where she finds a particularly sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulders. Kate fists a handful of black curls as the other woman focuses on the spot and then moves down.

“Sofia,” Kate calls out on a sigh as the woman halts at her bra. Sofia looks up towards Kate as she grips the fabric of one cup with her teeth and tugs at it. Kate drags the flimsy lace down herself with one finger and Sofia latches onto her nipple and sucks. Castle feels the pressure in his jeans build at the sight of the other woman sucking and biting his wife’s nipple while she grabs her other breast and massages it through her bra. 

All the while Kate is making breathless keening noises that he has heard over and over in the privacy of their own bedroom.

Kate’s back arches, pushing her breasts up and towards the other woman. Sofia takes the opportunity to open the clasp of her bra and tug the piece of lingerie out of the way. She flings it in the general direction of the camera, which makes Kate giggle and turn her head to the right, looking right at the camera.

Castle is not prepared for that sultry look aimed directly at him and nearly loses it right there and then. He hasn’t even touched himself yet. When he sees Sofia move her attention from Kate’s breasts to her abdomen, however, he can no longer help himself and has to pop open the button of his jeans and drag his zipper down. His arousal is almost painful as he grabs his cock to relieve some of the pressure.

On the video Sofia has moved to Kate’s navel, which he knows is so very sensitive. It’s no surprise that when Sofia drags her tongue down and over that spot, Kate tenses, grips Sofia’s hair again and raises her hips. Her mouth is open in a silent ‘o’ and Castle doesn’t see it, but he can imagine her abdominal muscles ripple with the shock and pleasure. Sofia lets out a low chuckle, and pushes Kate’s hips back down with both hands as she slowly, slowly makes her way further downwards trailing open mouthed kisses on her skin.

Kate is gripping the sheets when Sofia let’s her hair tumble forwards and over her stomach, a curtain obscuring the audience from her mouth as she moves down still, between the V of Kate’s slightly raised legs. 

Kate gasps and Castle can only imagine what Sofia is doing, doesn’t need much to imagine her tongue on Kate’s clit through the material of her panties and he jerks his cock in his hand, needing to slow down before he ends this viewing prematurely. 

“Come here,” Kate whispers breathlessly. She tugs at Sofia’s shoulders and kisses her when the other woman is leaning above her. Then - in a move he recognises and _loves_ \- she flips them so that Kate is the one on top. Sofia gasps, and Kate straddles her hips.

Castle feels a sudden yearning for Kate. Not this Kate, the one on the video. Because it is her, and it isn’t. He wants _his_ Kate, straddling him like that, with that same look on her face as the one Kate is wearing in the video.

Sofia reaches down to where their sexes meet, slips her fingers under the flimsy black lace and sucks in a breath. “You are so wet,” she teases and it’s such a cliché, but _god_ it’s hot.

“Mmm,” says Kate, about the only sound she can manage when Sofia is teasing her with her hand and Kate undulates her hips to meet her. Kate hisses, tension and pleasure building up and then she stills and grabs Sofia’s hand to stop her.

“Not yet,” she murmurs. She moves to lie at Sofia’s side and trails her fingers over her skin.

“Hm,” she hums, “Why are you still wearing that?” she asks Sofia with a grin, and slips the strap of Sofia’s bra down her shoulder, kissing the spot where the strap was. It’s a tender move, but a sensual one. Sofia reaches behind her to open her clasp and takes off her bra in a matter of seconds.

Kate bites her lip and suddenly she looks so shy. It’s what fascinates Castle about Kate, one of the many things anyway. How she can be so sexually assertive and confident one moment, to being shy and bashful the next. Kate trails her fingertip lazily around Sofia’s nipples, alternating between breasts. She’s teasing Sofia deliberately, not giving in to the other woman’s direction to move, to _do something_. Eventually she leans over Sofia, and kisses her hard on the lips. 

The kiss builds up to something frantic. He can see their tongues stroking against each other, each woman striving to take control. He can hear both women sighing and breathing harshly, as if they can’t get enough air between kisses. Kate drags a hand down Sofia’s body and slips her hand under the waistband of her panties, eliciting a soft mewl at the contact. Sofia’s hands move restlessly over Kate’s back, shoulders and arms, until they settle on her pert breasts, kneading them and focusing special attention to her nipples. She pinches them - hard at the looks of it - and they break apart, Kate throwing her head back and letting out a moan.

She blinks at Sofia, as if blinking through a haze of pleasure. Castle can’t see what Kate is doing with her hand, but it must be good going off the other woman’s reaction.

“Ah yes,” Sofia husks and slams her head down into the pillows. Kate is all confidence and sexual allure when she moves down, so she can take Sofia’s panties off. Now, bare before her, Sofia reaches for Kate, but Kate doesn’t move towards her, rather she moves to settle between her legs and lowers her head to kiss her on the apex of her thighs. She trails kisses down until she reaches the spot that has Sofia’s toes curling and her fists grabbing the sheets desperately.

“Kate, “ she gasps, “Yes, yes right there,” as Kate finds a rhythm with her tongue. Rick picks up the pace of his hand pumping his cock, knows he’s not going to outlast them like this, but feeling powerless to do anything about it.

As the other woman’s gasps get louder, and come faster until she eventually cries out and Kate slows down her ministrations, he feels his own orgasm building up and takes his hand off in a showcasing of unprecedented discipline. He feels his orgasm subsiding and curses at the almost unbearable pulsing of his cock. 

“Stop, stop,” says Sofia as she comes down from her high, grabbing Kate’s hair and tugging up. The move is a little rougher than what Castle usually does to Kate, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Both women work at Kate’s underwear and manage to get it out of the way. Kate moves to straddle Sofia’s thighs, on raised knees as Sofia drags her fingers through her folds with a look of awe on her face. Kate moans softly and leans back so she can support herself on Sofia’s raised thighs.

She circles and teases Kate’s clit, who keens and lets out these tiny breathless noises that Castle can’t wait to reproduce. She looks beautiful like this. Undone, and uninhibited. Her mouth has gone slack, her eyes half closed. He grabs his own cock again, groans as he rubs the precome from the tip down his length. 

Sofia removes her hand from Kate's clit, Kate whimpers and husks the other woman’s name in protest. Sofia moves two fingers towards Kate’s lips, who eagerly takes each digit into her mouth and sucks them. Both women keep eye contact as Kate takes her time sucking and swirling her tongue around Sofia’s fingers. She releases them with an obscene ‘pop’ that sends a bolt like electricity from his toes to his cock. He rubs his tip and moves back down, pumping up and down in time with the fingers now pumping in and out of Kate’s heat. Her moans get louder and Kate loses herself in the throes of pleasure just as Castle can’t stop himself from reaching his own high.

The world around him falls away and for a few seconds he doesn’t even see the screen anymore as he feels his orgasm building up, the tightening of his balls and then the release as he keeps pumping until he’s spent. He blinks when it’s over, and half heartedly reaches for the tissues on his desk as he watches Beckett move off the other woman to lie down beside her once more, a pleased smile on her face. They kiss each other languidly and with more finesse than earlier. The women part and Sofia gets off the bed and walks towards the camera, offering him a final glance at the woman’s body before she shuts off the camera.

Castle releases a breath. The tension he was feeling ebbed away. He’s left with a tingling in his fingers, aching to find their own release on the keyboard.

Before he starts typing though, he throws his clothes in the hamper and takes a quick shower. Afterwards he takes the tape out of the camera and puts it back in the box. As he moves to put the lid back on the shoebox, he notices a sticky note taped on the inside.

It simple says _In case you need some help from the muse..._ in Kate’s handwriting. He grins at that, all lingering sense of guilt gone now that he basically knows she put the box there for him to find some day. He puts everything back, but the camera on the desk stays. He has plans for that later.

He grabs his phone and texts Kate back.

_Yes! I'm suddenly feeling very inspired._


End file.
